Sharp Snowflake
|released = 13.3.0 |attribute = |lethality = 75 |rateoffire = 78 |capacity = 1 (per every shot) 16 (total shots the player starts with) |mobility = 65 (Mobility) |cost = Obtained from the Super Chest. |theme = Winter Themed |number = 279 }} The is a Special weapon introduced in the 13.3.0 update. Appearance It resembles a light blue snowflake, with a blue pattern in the middle and 8 arms. When the player throws the snowflake, the snowflake collides to the target at initial impact to split into 3 snowflake shards that typically split almost evenly in a triangular direction. Strategy It has high damage, medium capacity, medium fire-rate, and medium mobility. This weapon is capable of killing players in one shot. Tips * Aim for your enemy's body or near them. Directly hitting an enemy wearing champion armor may kill them in about 1 to 2 hits. * Use in medium to close range combat. Do note it has a rather slow travel time, so the closer the better. * Use this for small crowd control. ** On the topic of crowd control, this weapon works superbly in hallways and prediction throwing, as it forces opponents to take either wait or take a different route, if not getting hit by the snowflake first. This also makes for a great way to get someone off back if they are chasing you down such a hallway. * If you are trying to use this weapon on a moving target right next to you, you may have to throw it ahead of where the opponent is going. i.e, if they are moving to their right (your left) while you are also moving left, toss the snowflake ahead of them to your left so they can walk into the snowflake * Like the Christmas Ultimatum, most of its area damage is horizontal, meaning that you need to use a Singular Grenade to pull foes in or use Sticky Candy. Counters * Kill its users quickly using instant kill weapons, such as Anti-Champion Rifle or Big Buddy (PG3D). * Dispatch its users from long ranges. * Use a Jetpack and attack from above. Its users will have a much harder time hitting you. * This snowflake takes time to travel. If the user is throwing it from afar, it is entirely possible to walk out of the way before the snowflake hits you. * If the opponent starts using this down a hallway consistently, find a different or much safer route to take before they start throwing pre-emptive snowflakes again. Recommended Maps * North Pole * Toy Factory Equipment Setups Equip a weapon to engage users at long range. Trivia * It is one of the few weapons to feature the Cluster Bomb attribute, the first being the Christmas Ultimatum and the second being Earth Spike Spell. * It is the only special weapon to have the Cluster Bomb attribute. * This, the Eva, the Swarmer, and the Last Samurai are the only weapons exclusive to the Event Chest. * It looks very similar to a real snowflake, except the color is different. * When this weapon is out of ammunition, the player still holds a sharp snowflake with them. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Cluster Bomb Category:Event Chest Category:Themed Category:Single Shots Category:Mythical